First Bite
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Jangan-jangan kelelawar satu itu makhluk ajaib yang bisa melipatgandakan tubuhnya seperti Hulk begitu setetes darah menyapa kerongkongan? Ahaha, tidak mungkin! /Kazami x Amuro/Dracula!AU, late halloween celebration.


_**First Bite**_

 **Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho  
** Kazami Yuuya x Furuya Rei  
Dracula!AU  
(based on official posters and loveforgiven)

Written for (late) Halloween 2017, trick or treat?  
Geez, life is so tricky.  
Because of that I couldn't finish this on time. *nyari alesan*

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Gagal lagi... Malam ini kita apes sekali ya, Kazami." Rei tertawa kering, mengusap-usap bulu lembut kelelawar mungil yang ia tangkup dengan sebelah tangan. Duo entitas penikmat darah manusia itu kini tengah bertengger santai di atas salah satu cabang pohon yang kokoh, kembali memasok oksigen usai menyisir lauk makan malam di kawasan Kota Beika sekian lamanya. Sayang sekali mereka terpaksa bersabar menghadapi situasi terburuk: sepertinya malam ini Fortuna tidur kelewat nyenyak sehingga telinganya tuli akan jeritan kelaparan mereka.

Rehat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya pada perburuan di malam ini. Keduanya sama-sama berupaya menyimpan cadangan energi dan stamina yang sudah menyentuh bar terakhir. Sedikit sedikit duduk, sedikit sedikit bersandar. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah memutari kota lama sekali perut tidak juga kenyang—malahan semakin keroncongan.

Mamalia kecil dalam tangkupan menaikkan sayapnya naik turun, seolah mengimitasi tingkah 'menaikkan bahu' ala manusia. Taring beserta rahangnya secara keseluruhan mengatup dan membuka berkali-kali, melafalkan frasa-frasa tak koheren sebagai perwujudan emosi. Matanya yang hitam bulat seperti biji pepaya berkilau terpapar rembulan, membuatnya tampil begitu menggemaskan. Walau begitu Rei tahu jelas, 'Kazami'nya ini tengah dalam mood yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Kewaspadaan terhadap drakula semakin meningkat saja berkat khotbah pastur berkacamata yang kita temui waktu itu. Uuuu!" Kazami masih belum puas mengomel. Mulut mungil yang (dengan kuasa Tuhan) fasih bercakap bahasa manusia itu masih gatal, rupanya. _Ketika marah, ia justru imut sekali—_ batin Rei.

"Hmm, kau benar. Lain kali aku akan menghisap darahnya sampai tinggal tulang." balas Rei jenaka—Kazami heran betul mengapa majikannya yang satu itu masih sanggup tertawa padahal usus melilit dan lambung meronta. Kakinya yang berjari empat itu tak cukup panjang untuk dilipat di dada, sehingga ia memilih mengekspresikan dongkol dengan berkacak pinggang (yang juga gagal). Mendapati tingkah aneh namun menggelikan peliharaannya, telapak tangan diangkat, membawa si kelelawar hitam ke dalam ciuman singkat.

 _Duh! Kok kelelawar satu ini suka meniru manusia, sih?_

"Kazami makin kurus saja. Jadinya nggak terlalu lucu. Eh tidak deh, masih lucu seperti biasa. Gemuuuk." Telunjuk berayun usil mengusik abdomen, memicu kumatnya kejengkelan yang sempat sirna. Asal tahu saja, ia sangat sensitif masalah ini—ucapan Rei membuatnya terdengar rakus, padahal postur tubuhnya memang bundar dari sananya!

Sesaat, sang drakula muda mengerjap mata seolah-olah terkena percikan ilham.

"Hei, kau itu 'kan kelelawar penghisap darah, maka terbanglah dan cari makanan. Sekalian untukku juga kalau tidak keberatan."

5 detik berlalu tanpa respon berarti.

"Kazami?" Rei menelengkan kepalanya enampuluh derajat, sembari mencubit-cubit ringan telinga partner berburu (berbulu?) tersayangnya. Walau sekelebat, sempat terpikir dalam benak bahwa mungkin Kazami cuma berpura-pura mati seperti biasa—trik andalan untuk mengemis atensi sang majikan. Namun dugaannya meleset. Kazami tidak bergeming sedikitpun, sama sekali. Lambat laun, air muka Rei mengeruh. Menguarkan kecemasan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kali ini ia berinisiatif membalik tubuh mungil Kazami. Yang mengagetkan, tubuhnya berguling begitu mudah tanpa sedikitpun resistansi sementara udara yang mengalir dari moncongnya semakin surut. Kepanikan Rei lantas melonjak hebat, tentu saja.

"K-Kau sudah pada batasnya, ya?! Maaf, aku lengah..." Bola safir itu mulai bergetar dan berkaca, tidak berdaya bahkan tidak tahu sebaiknya berbuat apa. Kazami berusaha keras menggetarkan pita suara, setidaknya untuk membendung melankoli yang mulai jatuh meninggalkan pelupuk mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Furuya-san..."

Rei menggeleng cepat.

"Semua salahku. Kita terlalu sering memakai taktik di mana kau sebagai pengumpan sehingga kau tidak cukup banyak meminum darah..."

Tangan kembali terangkat, bergerak mendekatkannya pada mata dan batang hidung Rei yang bagaikan sumber mata air panas. Uap yang menguar serta suhu di seantero wajah majikannya tinggi sekali, Kazami tidak berbohong.

Tidak lama, dentang lonceng raksasa memecah sunyi yang memerangkap dua makhluk berbeda spesies itu. Satu-satunya drakula di sana berpaling penuh emosi. Sudah memekakkan telinga, merusak suasana pula! Rasanya ingin sekali melampiaskan kesal dengan menggerogoti pastur mesum berkacamata yang belakangan ini hobi sekali mengganggu mereka sampai jadi mayat—ah, Rei, kau bukan zombie.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pastur... manusia...

...

"Ck! Sama sekali tidak ada yang lewat!"

Lagi, erangan protes meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk celingukan kesana kemari barangkali ada gelandangan yang lewat, pekerja-pekerja lembur yang mabuk-mabukan atau para perjaka yang mampir ke toko 24 jam demi memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Kesal—ketika perut kenyang pasti ada saja yang berseliweran, giliran darurat begini tidak muncul sama sekali! Khusus kali ini darah yang tidak enak juga tidak mengapa, ia dan Kazami benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya!

"Bagaimana nih, Kazami? Apalagi tengah malam waktunya gereja memasang proteksi khusus..."

Kelelawar mungil itu cuma sanggup tergolek lemah—nampaknya terpaksa memasrahkan diri.

"Sudahlah..."

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau mati meninggalkan majikanmu yang tengah keroncongan!" seru Rei sekali lagi, entah mengapa terdengar begitu sewot. Kalau saja ukuran kakinya memadai, Kazami sudah menepuk jidat sedari tadi. Entahlah, ia sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah Rei sengaja menyusun frasa semacam itu untuk menghiburnya ataukah memang serius.

"Cih!"

Tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi ditambah tidak menemukan opsi lain mendorong Rei untuk menarik simpul pengikat jubah ditambah dua kancing teratas. Kazami yang staminanya terkuras total lantas terkejut, refleks mendongakkan kepala.

"Fu-Furuya...san?"

"Bertahanlah dengan darahku dulu, ya? Hisaplah walau sedikit saja, setidaknya sampai kau kembali bertenaga."

Orb hitam pekat membulat sempurna.

"Ja-jangan! Aku tidak pantas menerimanya—"

"Kazami!" Nada suara ditinggikan, menyentak sekaligus memotong kalimat si kelelawar. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kau partner terbaikku."

Kalut. Gundah tiada dua sungguh-sungguh tengah Kazami rasakan pada detik ini juga. Jujur, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Rei lebih dari ini, apalagi drakula pirang itu sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata prima—sebab itu, penolakan masih ia genggam bulat-bulat tanpa suara. Ia tahu Rei takkan peduli walau frasa apapun yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Sudah puluhan bulan mereka lalui bersama, tentu saja Kazami sudah paham betul kalau majikannya begitu keras kepala (Walau memang, niatannya baik. Baik sekali.).

 _Sedikit saja, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Furuya-san nampak begitu sendu... seperti nyaris putus harapan. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya bersedih lebih dari ini._

Kepala mungil akhirnya dianggukkan. Spontan mimik Rei sedikit banyak menjadi cerah, walau tidak secerah ekspresi cerianya yang sangat Kazami sukai. Merasa keputusan akhir sudah selaras, terlebih lagi sudah mendapat persetujuan, Rei membawa tubuh mungil Kazami menuju area lehernya yang terbuka. Mulus tak bertutup sehelaipun defensi—Kazami tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa lambat laun selera makannya pun bangkit. Lapar. Ia sungguh kelaparan.

Mencari posisi nyaman, Rei kemudian menuruni cabang untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan. Walhasil, mahkota pirangnya kini berantakan. Helai demi helainya melekat pada leher, terasa begitu lengket berkat cucuran keringat yang menjadi-jadi. Sudah sekian tahun lamanya ia menjadi drakula yang menghisap darah ribuan mangsa, namun baru kali ini ia mencicipi sensasi luar biasa di mana jemari kaki refleks menekuk dan kutikula menegang kala lapisan kulitnya dikoyak oleh sepasang taring tajam.

Rasanya begitu menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan ketika benda asing yang ukurannya sangat mini rupanya mampu mendominasi, memusatkan seluruh energimu dalam satu titik yang finalnya akan ikut bermuncratan keluar bersamaan dengan bocornya pembuluh darah. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, rambut halus yang menyelimuti penjuru tubuh Kazami juga begitu menggelitik, tidak mau kalah dan ikut berkolaborasi dalam penciptaan sensasi yang tiada dua. Mencoba sedikit demi sedikit beradaptasi, Rei memutuskan untuk menutup mata.

Yang aneh adalah entah mengapa, lama kelamaan tumpuan tubuh Kazami pada lehernya terasa semakin membebani. Jangan-jangan kelelawar satu itu makhluk ajaib yang bisa instan melipatgandakan ukuran tubuhnya seperti hulk begitu setetes darah menyapa kerongkongan? Ahaha, tidak mungkin.

"Kazami, apa darahku sebegitu bernutrisinya sampai-sampai kau menggendut?" Rei tertawa diselingi ringis. Aduh, ia dapat merasakan taring Kazami menghunus semakin dalam, kemungkinan karena jengkel diledek terus menerus. Ingin rasanya melirik mimik cemberutnya yang imut itu. Rei membuka mata—

"Heh?"

—dan menemukan sesosok lelaki jabrik yang tampak sedang keenakan meminum darahnya.

...LELAKI?! Maksudnya, MANUSIA?!

 _Tampar._

"K-Kau siapa, pria mesum?! Kau kemanakan Kazamiku?!" sesuai perkiraan, tolakan keras tak terelakkan lagi. Lelaki yang memakai rompi kelabu dan kemeja merah tua itu bertahan, tentu saja, walaupun tetap terhempas dan menabrak rimbunan semak-semak arbei. Setidaknya dengan menangkis ia terbebas dari cedera parah—fakta yang membuat Rei tercengang. Bahkan drakula lain saja jarang yang berani coba-coba menantang stamina Rei yang notabene di atas rata-rata.

Bukan main... mungkin kalau mereka bertarung dengan setara dan bukannya kejutan sepihak macam tadi, lelaki ini akan sanggup menandinginya. Atau setidaknya menjaga poin tetap seri selama beberapa menit. Bahkan tadi ia bangkit sedetik setelah Rei berhasil menumbangkannya. Merah pekat yang berbekas di sudut bibir dijilatnya dengan begitu seduktif; alhasil bukannya tenang Rei justru semakin kelabakan.

 _Heh? Manusia super atau makhluk apa sih, dia ini?!_

"Aduh, kejadian, deh..." keluhnya, melantunan bariton dalam yang mengikis kesunyian malam. Bagian belakang celana _chino_ ditepuk-tepuknya pelan, membersihkan daun-daun, rumput, tanah, juga noda arbei yang menempel. Dasi yang miring karena perlawanan tak lupa diikatnya ulang, begitu pula kacamata berbingkai keemasan yang tercantol di kedua daun telinga. Perfeksionis. Kualitas parasnya memang _indeed,_ rata-rata, tapi selera necisnya luar biasa.

Setelah dirasa sempurna, lelaki yang datang tak diundang seperti jelangkung (atau memang jelangkung?) itu kembali menyambung langkah, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Rei yang kini terpojok memeluk pohon sebagai upaya pengendalian diri. Batas imajiner yang ditetapkan Rei ditembus begitu saja seolah tidak peduli.

 _Tahu diri dong, mata empat! Jelas-jelas kutolak dirimu, jangan malah coba-coba mendekatiku!_ batinnya panik.

Padahal belum kenal, pernah akrab saja tidak, tapi telunjuknya sudah berani menyapu belah bibir Rei yang tersepuh kemerahan. "Aku ini Kazamimu yang tersayang, Furuya-san."

Tangan ditepis murka. "Tutup mulutmu, pendusta!"

Tidak juga kapok, lelaki yang dicap mesum secara sepihak itu malah nekat melangkah maju. Orb hitamnya bergulir, menatap intens pipi kenyal Rei seolah memastikan target sudah dalam jarak pandang. Begitu drakula manis itu sedikit saja lengah,

 _Jilat._

"Kalau begini kau akan percaya?"

"...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN, BAJINGAN?!"

Cengiran usil dipampang tanpa sedikitpun rasa berdosa. "Ini yang biasanya 'Kazami'mu lakukan sebagai bukti afeksi, bukan?"

"?!"

Demi Tuhan, Rei sangat tidak sabar ingin melontarkan rambut landak sialan ini dengan tongkat bisbol agar terasing ke langit ketujuh. Kalau tidak ya menguburnya bersama bongkahan tulang ganteng berkupluk di pemakaman sebelah. Tapi jangan. Sabar, Rei, sabar... Urungkan niatmu dan dengarkanlah sebentar saja. Harusnya lelaki mesum itu bersujud syukur, sebab sesungguhnya Rei masih punya belas kasihan dan hati nurani.

...tidak. Yang menghentikan niatan Rei barusan bukanlah rasa kasihan atau semacamnya. Melainkan karena kalimatnya barusan sukses memancing kehadiran gemuruh di dasar hati Rei. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu bila dipikir ada benarnya juga.

Kazami tidak pernah menunjukkan bukti kasih sayangnya pada Rei di muka umum. Kazami adalah penganut keras aliran anti _public display affection,_ padahal ia cuma seekor kelelawar. Kazami hanya akan menyampaikan afeksi ketika tidak ada seekorpun jiwa berseliweran di sekitar mereka. Ketika situasi dianggapnya sempurna, barulah ia mau bergulung-gulung manja, menggosokkan telinganya ke dagu Rei atau menjilat pipi seperti yang didemonstrasikan barusan.

Apakah memang...?

"Kaza...mi?" panggilnya ragu. "Bohong, ah... kau ini Kazami?"

"Sepertinya harus kuceritakan dari awal." Berbeda dari seringai mencurigakan yang pertama kali menyapa, sekarang cuma senyuman manis penuh delikasi yang melengkung indah di antara pipinya.

Kemudian ia mulai melipat kaki dan bersimpuh di hadapan Rei, menyetarakan tinggi tatapan yang sebelumnya seperti berada di masing-masing ujung lereng curam. Bukan apa, hanya agar keduanya lebih nyaman berbicara. Terlebih lagi bila begini, siluet mereka akan tersembunyi di balik rimbun semak arbei sehingga walau ada yang datangpun takkan satupun dapat melihat apalagi sampai hati mengganggu mereka.

Usai gestur mengangguk Rei—tanda perizinan—didapatnya, Kazamipun kembali bersiap untuk angkat bicara. Menceritakan tiap detil dari kisahnya, menjabarkan secara terperinci mengenai ombak yang membuatnya terombang-ambing di atas aliran nasib yang begitu ganjil. Rei sendiri memasang telinga baik-baik, mengumpulkan fokus untuk menyimak. Ia rasa lelaki di depan hidungnya itu tidak berdusta.

"Salam kenal kembali, Furuya Rei-san. Sama sepertimu, darah yang mengalir dalam tiap-tiap pembuluhku pun berasal dari keturunan klan drakula yang terhormat. Akan tetapi, berbagai pergolakan kerap terjadi, datang dari luar maupun dari internal klan kami sendiri. Sehingga pada suatu hari yang naas, terjadi suatu insiden tragis yang mengakibatkanku, salah satu pewaris klan terkuat, terperangkap dalam wujud kelelawar untuk selamanya. Pada awalnya aku benar-benar putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mati saja, tapi beruntungnya, bisikan tabib sihir andalan klan menyalakan secercah harapan dalam hatiku. Katanya, penawar yang kemungkinan besar—dalam artian memiliki tingkat keberhasilan di atas tujuh puluh persen—dapat mengembalikanku ke wujud semula hanya satu: darah yang begitu murni dan lezat."

Rei tercenung. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa peliharaan tersayang merangkap asisten berburu pribadi terbaiknya menyimpan rahasia yang begitu kompleks selama ini. Berusaha menghadapinya sendirian saja. Padahal mereka berdua sudah cukup lama beraktivitas sekaligus tinggal bersama—dua tahun lebih, ia rasa?

Apalagi barusan Kazami bilang bahwa ia mengincar sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar ada padanya selama ini...?

...walau ia belum seratus persen yakin kalau darah yang diincar Kazami adalah darah yang sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun memompa jantungnya. Selama cerita masih buram, pemikiran barusan tidak lebih dari hipotesa semata.

Rei menggigit bibir.

"..lanjutkan agar segalanya jelas, Kazami. Darah itu milik...?"

Yang ditanyai mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Ya, persis seperti dugaanmu. Sejak hari itu, aku mulai mengekorimu mengikuti desas-desus di dalam klanku ditambah karena mencium aroma darahmu yang amat membangkitkan selera. Namun di luar dugaan, kau malah tertarik padaku dan lama-kelamaan menjadikanku semacam... peliharaan? Suruhan?"

Ternyata benar. Selama ini Kazami hidup di dekatnya semata-mata demi meminum walau setetes saja likuid merah kental yang katanya ramuan penawar ajaib itu. Darah yang selama ini mengalirkan kehidupan ke semua organnya, ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya.

"Bohong..."

Apakah selama ini afeksi yang terus disampaikan Kazami padanya juga cuma kebohongan belaka? Hanya demi membuat Rei selangkah demi selangkah menjadi semakin lengah? Memikirkan itu, jantungnya seolah ditancap oleh ratusan anak panah.

Kalau memang begitu...

"Furuya-san. Kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa bercakap dalam bahasa yang sama sepertimu padahal semestinya tidak?"

 _Ah._ "...kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ada benarnya juga..."

Memang benar, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah kemungkinan bahwa selama ini Kazami bersikap begitu setia hanya karena mengincar darahnya. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti kalau itu memang sesuatu yang terpaksa harus Kazami lakukan demi memperjuangkan haknya, tapi... aaah, ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya sebegini menyakitkan. Seperti telah dibohongi. Mahkota pirangnya tergerai lesu, menjadi kelambu bagi safir yang tengah kelabu.

 _(...walau nampaknya tidak begitu, sesungguhnya Kazami tergolong pribadi yang peka, kalau bukan yang paling peka.)_

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku merasa sangat beruntung karena kesempatanku untuk memangsamu semakin besar. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, tentu saja aku dapat menyerangmu kapan saja aku mau—jika saja keraguan yang masih terpendam dapat sekali saja menghilang. Selalu, selalu berusaha kuenyahkan rasa berdosa karena telah berdusta kepadamu, akan tetapi seiring waktu berjalan, hatiku malah berputar haluan. Aku cukup bahagia hanya dengan berada di sisimu, tertawa bersamamu, membantumu mencari mangsa."

Sepasang telapak hangat menyelimuti sepasang lainnya, seiring dengan dimunculkannya titik interseksi antarpandang yang menyentil pipi Rei untuk kembali bersaturasi.

"Furuya-san, kau tahu? Semakin hari, rasa sayangku padamu tumbuh sedemikian pesat, lagi terus membesar. Dan demi dunia beserta seluruh isinya, perasaan ini bukanlah hal yang diada-ada."

Skakmat, Furuya Rei sukses dibuatnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Tidak mampu menyampaikan walau sepatah kata. Bagaimana tidak, kalimat-kalimat penuh kesungguhan yang dilantunkan Kazami barusan seolah melonjakkan jantungnya. Mendobrak jeruji nelangsa yang menjadikannya narapidana kemudian melukisnya dengan tujuh warna. Kemana perginya ombak kekecewaan yang tadi berdebur di pesisir hatinya? Rei sendiri tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya bahwa satu kalimat pengakuan cinta sanggup melumerkan sebongkah melankoli yang sempat mengkristal di dasar hati.

Oksigen dihirupnya dalam-dalam, berupaya mengkonversinya menjadi kekuatan untuk membalas konversasi yang semestinya belum boleh berhenti.

"...mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak lama?! Padahal kalau saja kau jujur padaku sejak awal, aku bisa membantu..."

"Satu kata: cemas. Sebab apabila sudah terlanjur mencicipi, kemungkinan besar aku akan semakin bernafsu untuk memburumu, tujuh hari dalam seminggu."

Sepasang pantofel hitam itu kembali dihentak, membawa pemakainya sampai ke teritori pribadi Rei. Berlutut di balik punggung yang merupakan titik buta. Entah sejak kapan, manik obsidian itu semakin tajam sinarnya. Mungkinkah pengaruh arakan awan yang semakin menipis? Apa karena rembulan yang mencuri dengar konversasi mereka mulai menampakkan hidung dari balik persembunyian?

Mengabaikan pihak yang hendak memprotes, kini dua lengan telah mengunci sempurna seluruh pergerakan Rei, tidak membiarkannya kabur ke mana-mana.

"Ka-Kazami...?" panggilnya ragu. _Perasaanku saja atau irismu memang menyala merah bak kobaran api?_

"Sekarangpun, kelezatan cita rasa darahmu masih melekat di lidahku. Sungguh kenikmatan yang memabukkan."

Dagu dicubit cukup bertenaga, memaksa empunya untuk menghadap angkasa.

"Kaza... mi... Ngh—"

Rei meronta-ronta. Gawat, ini gawat sekali. Hembusan napas Kazami seakan-akan membakar leher sampai telinganya. Ia tahu ini. Tahu betul. Ia jelas merasakannya, tatapan intens sepasang mata yang tergenang oleh nafsu. Mendengar gemeletuk taring-taring kelaparan yang haus akan darah segar.

 _Kazami berniat kembali menyerangnya._

"Tung—"

"Aku sungguh bersyukur dapat berjumpa denganmu dalam wujud asliku. Furuya-san, Furuya Rei-ku yang tercinta..." Kecup penuh cinta didaratkan sebagai salam pembuka. "Selamat makan."

Rei mengerang keras. Bahkan sempat terdengar pekik tertahan lolos dari bibir merahnya, sebelum kuku-kuku panjang nan tajam itu mulai mengoyak fabrik bahkan permukaan bahu sang penyerang. Panas, panas sekali! Taring-taring yang menghujam area sensitifnya terasa bagai bara yang mampu menghanguskan apapun juga. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kazami yang lemah dalam urusan membendung animo sehingga menggigit lehernya terlalu dalam. Ingin sekali rasanya meneriaki langsung, namun sayang sekali, mulutnya menolak untuk bekerjasama. Ketika memvokalisasikan rasa sakitpun, yang keluar cuma desauan tak berarti yang malah membuat aksi Kazami semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dirinya sendiri tidak kuasa untuk melawan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa? Pergelangan kanan dibelenggu sementara lengan kiri Kazami masih memeluk erat pinggang beserta tangan kirinya. Ia tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang mampu ia gerakkan cuma kepala, itupun tidak memberi hasil apa-apa. Situasi semakin memojokkan ketika torsonya didorong jatuh menghantam rerumputan, terpaksa menahan beban tubuh partnernya yang masih nampak kelaparan.

Dan entah sejak kapan, bola safir itu kembali dibasahi air mata. Sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan sudut mata sampai akhirnya kembali menggumpal di ujung rahang, menjadi satu dengan saliva. Bulir demi bulirnya kemudian menetes turun, menggenang di cengkungan selangka bersama dengan tumpahan darah segar yang tengah dijilati dengan asyiknya.

Apakah partner kesayangannya ini benar-benar drakula? Sebab ketika lapar, ia lebih terlihat seperti manusia serigala yang tengah mencabik-cabik mangsa. Atau mungkinkah keberingasan yang berlawanan dengan karakter asli Kazami ini pengaruh dari darahnya yang—menurut desas-desus—bagaikan ekstasi yang tiada duanya?

"Kazami... Kazami..."

"Benar. Panggillah namaku, Furuya-san. Lagi, dan lagi..." Ia berbisik seduktif sebelum kembali menggigit dan menghisap, kali ini meliputi garis pembatas leher sampai dada. Jubah dan kemeja yang dikenakan Rei sudah bukan main tidak karuannya. Kedua tangannya sendiri sudah kehabisan tenaga, tidak mampu melawan walau sudah dibebaskan dari kekangan. Melihat mangsanya tergolek pasrah akibat kekurangan stamina, Kazami menyeringai puas.

"Ekspresi menggoda itu membuatku menginginkan lebih dari sekadar darah murnimu."

 _Ap—?!_

"Jangan... Hentikan!"

Kaki yang dikiranya sudah lumpuh rupanya masih sanggup menendang. _Lumayan sakit juga._

"Stok darahku mulai menipis... Kazami." keluh Rei, dengan nada yang sedikit banyak dibuat memelas. Kali ini ia beruntung, sebab reflek Kazami merespon sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia perhitungkan. Ia hapal benar kalau Kazami tidak akan tega berbuat melampaui batas, apalagi kalau ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus maut "raut ngambek" andalannya.

Seakan jiwanya sudah dimurnikan kembali, Kazami langsung merapikan pakaian yang sempat diporakporandakannya, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Rei dengan mimik penyesalan yang begitu kentara. Benar-benar berbeda dengan 'Kazami' yang menyerangnya barusan. Rei sungguh tidak ingin percaya bahwa keduanya merupakan satu kesatuan, bahwa keduanya menempati satu tubuh yang sama.

"Maafkan aku. Furuya-san begitu memukau sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku memberi salam perkenalan yang kasar."

"Dasar, kau itu..."

Rei melenguh samar, membenam rasa jengkelnya di dada bidang sang partner yang ternyata sejenis dengannya. "...sekarang ini aku sedang lemas, tahu."

 _Dan sikapmu yang seratusdelapanpuluh derajat itu mengejutkanku._

Kepala ditelengkan tiga puluh derajat. "Apa itu artinya 'lain kali'? Berarti Furuya-san memberiku izin untuk melakukan itu di kesempatan berikutnya?"

 _...demi semesta alam, apa lagi maunya kali ini?!_

Kalau saja ada meja dalam jangkauan tangan, Rei ingin sekali menjedotkan dahinya berulang kali. Sampai memar sekalian. Err, tapi tidak. Jangan. Sebab ia harus memberi Kazami sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

 _Emmmhh..._

"Yah, bagaimana, ya? Kau berjasa banyak... Jangan salah paham dulu."

 _Kuharap aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan bodohku ini suatu hari nanti._

Mendengar itu, Kazami mengulas senyum. Bukan seringai menakutkan yang sempat terpampang di wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, melainkan senyuman manis yang sangat Rei kenal sejak dahulu kala. Senyuman yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam situasi seburuk apapun juga.

Rei sungguh bersyukur Kazami masih dapat mengeluarkan senyum yang amat spesial baginya, walau di sisi lain ia juga mengakui bahwa seringai seduktif Kazami juga cukup ia sukai karena menurutnya terlihat... seksi. Baiklah Rei, mari cuci muka setelah ini.

Detik demi detik juga momen demi momen terasa begitu lambat berjalan, sehingga tanpa ia sadari, Kazami telah mengikis jarak sepuluh senti yang tadinya membentang di antara hidung mereka. Menyisakan ruang sempit pemisah kedua pasang bibir untuk diisi dengan untaian kalimat romantis dari pihak yang berkacamata.

Sekali lagi pernyataan cinta.

"Furuya-san, aku mencintaimu."

Terbawa suasana yang kian menggairahkan, jarak yang memisahkan kedua persona pun terkikis seutuhnya dalam tempo yang terbilang begitu singkat. Pasangan safir dan obsidian yang berlinang oleh animo lantas dipadamkan kala kembang kempis paru-paru terjeda begitu saja, tergantikan oleh manisnya gula dari belah kenyal yang saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Bagi Kazami, sosok Furuya Rei tidak lain daripada candu, satu yang paling adiktif melampaui seluruh candu dalam dunia. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menenggelamkan sang sosok pujaan dalam ciuman hangat yang sunyi, ciuman yang amat lunak, kaya akan delikasi.

Rei, yang notabene telah memperhitungkan peluang akan terlaksananya hal semacam inipun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan. Bahkan ia justru bersenang hati menyambut ajakan Kazami untuk saling bertautan.

Samar-samar, Rei dapat mengecap rasa darah yang masih melekat—sehingga kini ia tidak heran lagi mengapa Kazami begitu gigih mengincar darahnya sampai dengan malam ini (walau memang, Kazami jauh lebih memprioritaskan kebersamaan mereka dibandingkan dirinya sendiri). Namun untuk saat ini, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan segalanya. Baik Rei maupun Kazami, keduanya hanya ingin fokus menikmati sensasi memabukkan dari lidah yang berseteru dan napas yang menderu.

Terus, terus, akan terus menikmati, sampai nanti ketika suplai oksigen tidak lagi mampu menyetarai derasnya hasrat yang terus mengalir dari lubuk hati.

.

.

.

* * *

"Payah, nih. Sudah terlanjur." Dengus geli terselip di antara tarikan oksigen, kala keduanya melepas cumbu dan berusaha keras menyambung napas sambil terengah-engah.

"Sekarang aku memiliki ketergantungan terhadap darahmu, deh."

"HEH?! Kau 'kan sudah kembali ke wujud asli, mengapa masih mengincarku?!"

"Sudah kubilang, darah Furuya-san itu bagaikan candu." Kazami tertawa kecil, kembali melekatkan kedua dahi bersama karena merasa gemas dengan spontanitas sosok drakula manis yang amat dicintainya.

"Furuya-san sendiri yang bilang, 'kan? Tidak ingin kehilangan partner yang sangat berharga..."

"Ukurannya saja sudah beda jauh begini!" balas Rei sewot. Siapa juga yang tidak sewot bila berada di posisinya?

"Tenang saja. Karena kutukanku sudah lepas, akupun memperoleh kekuatanku kembali."

"Hah? Kekuatan apa?" Rei berpikir keras.

 _Kekuatan? Apakah drakula juga bisa punya kekuatan magis seperti nenek sihir? Kupikir kerja kami cuma meminum darah, lari tunggang langgang ketika melihat bawang putih, tumbang ketika disinari oleh salib, lalu selesai. Atau cuma aku yang belum menemukan kekuatanku?_

"Asal tahu saja, aku bebas mengontrol apakah ingin mengambil sosok kelelawar gendut gemas yang kau sukai atau wujud asliku. Bagaimana kalau begini? Siang hari aku akan menemanimu dalam wujud kelelawar, dan ketika matahari terbenam baru aku boleh memakai wujud asliku."

 _HAH?! Jadi Kazami bisa menggonta-ganti wujud dengan seenaknya?!_

"Kazami." Kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, menyingkroni sudut matanya yang berkedut dan barisan giginya yang bergemeletuk kesal.

"Itu curang."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut target atau menghalangimu, kok. Ambil sisa saja. Sebab mangsa utamaku 'kan, Furuya-san. Kalau ada yang lezat mengapa mengincar yang tidak?"

Yang disinisi malah membalas ringan seolah tanpa beban. Rei benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apakah mulut Kazami memang bisa berkata sembarangan begitu sejak dulu tapi terus disembunyikannya demi menjaga citra, atau apakah nutrisi dari darahnya yang membuat lidah Kazami mampu bekerja sedemikian lancar.

"Lagipula, darah Furuya-san bisa membuatku kenyang selama beberapa hari. Lapar mata sih, beda urusan."

"Kazami, rupanya kau tidak kalah mesumnya dengan pastur sialan dan tulang belulang yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau begitu, kelaparan saja sana sampai tumbang!"

"Lalu Furuya-san akan berbaring pasrah dengan mimik menggoda seperti tadi? Ide cemerlang."

Furuya Rei lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata, hanya duduk terpaku di tempat dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tidak disangka bahwa bila dengan Kazami versi drakula, ia akan berkali-kali kalah debat. Sebelumnya tidak pernah begini!

Kecup singkat didaratkan sebagai bukti afeksi.

"Ada satu hal yang kulupakan. Nama lengkapku Kazami Yuuya, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja sesuai keinginan. Mohon bantuannya lagi dimulai dari malam ini—dan kali ini dengan wujud asliku yang juga drakula sepertimu. Ya, Furuya Rei-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n  
ini bisa dibilang fic halloween ga sih. oiya percaya ga awalnya cuma niat bikin drabble maksimal 500 words? yhaini malah bocor kemana-mana, mana nyaris empat ribu words atau malah lebih? bhay udahlah bhay aja. tbh kurang puas sih sama hasilnya, kayak kurang wah gitu tapi masih harus ngejar projek-projek yang gelayutin badan. jari keriting bikos of kebanyakan ngetik di hp okey. dieditnya kapan-kapan ajalah, semoga kalian menikmati, dan mari sama-sama sayangi Kazami~ *melipir*

pendapat, saran, bahkan kehebohan (?) akan senantiasa diterima dengan senang hati, atau kalau sekiranya ada yang kesemsem, mulai sayang, dan mau mencoba eksplor soal perjaka ngenes ini atau mau berbagi headcanon soal KazAmu, silakan bisa di kotak review atau pm aja biar mesra #ngek


End file.
